


Short Scenes of a Sexual Nature - Wincest

by eatthebunny



Series: Short Scenes of a Sexual Nature [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Brotherhood, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Season 2, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put short sex scenes between the Winchester brothers</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> They're weirdly ooc. When I wrote these I'd only watched the first two seasons. </p><p>Act I: The (season 2) Winchester brothers fall in a lake and have to spend the night in the Impala while their clothing dries.</p><p>Act II: The hotel in town only has one room free, and it has a single double bed in it.</p><p>Act III: The brothers decide to stay in bed a little longer</p><p>Act IV: The boys are on the road; Dean can't get to the motel fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I: Sam and Dean try something new

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are forced to spend the night in the back of the Impala.

Sam and Dean Winchester emerged from the lake completely soaked through. Dean, a sour expression on his face, pushed past his younger brother up the bank.  
"Dean..." Sam's face was full of chagrin as he watched his brother reach the car and put a hand against the Impala as he tugged a boot off. Tipping it over to pour the water out, Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, the muscles in his jaw twitching.  
"I _told_ you it was a stupid idea to go out in the middle of the lake in that crappy canoe. I'm surprised we made it out as far as we did. Didn't I tell you that the spirit had a thing for dunking unwanted guests?" He hopped awkwardly on one foot as he tried to pull his boot back on. Sam put a hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh.  
"You think this is funny??" growled Dean. Sam quickly shook his head no, a wide smile on his face. With a last glowering look at his brother, Dean opened the car door and slid behind the wheel.   
"Can we get the fuck out of here now?" he yelled. Sam sighed and went around the other side of the car, taking the passenger seat and slamming the door behind him. Dean shook his head as he leaned forward to put the key in the ignition and turn it. Instead of the rumbling roar they were expecting, there was just a click. Dean's face was a mask of worry as he tried the key again with the same result.  
"No no no. Baby, what's wrong?" After another few tries he smacked his palms down hard on the steering wheel. Sam winced.  
"I think the battery is dead." said Dean, his voice flat. Sam looked out at the woods that surrounded the car. The drive down the twisting path to the supposedly haunted lake had taken at least a half hour and, though it had been an unseasonably warm afternoon, the sun was going down and it was starting to get cold. Sam could feel the body heat leaching out of him because of his wet clothes.   
"Now what?" Dean sounded furious. Sam shrugged.  
"We could call someone in town. A towing service." he said. His older brother fixed him with a narrow-eyed stare as he took the cellphone out of his pocket and shook it, sending droplets of water flying against the windshield and Sam's face. Sam reached into his own pocket and retrieved his equally useless phone. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"We're screwed." 

Ten minutes later the brothers found themselves huddled in the backseat under the old, scratchy grey blanket that Dean kept in the trunk of the car. Earlier that day they had dropped their luggage off at the motel outside of the small, sleepy town; the clothing draped over the surrounding tree branches were the only ones they had with them. Dean squirmed awkwardly against his brother's long frame.   
"I'm taking my boxers off." he said gruffly. "I think you have to be completely naked for this to work." Sam frowned down at Dean as he moved around, pulling the wet boxers off and hanging them on the headrest in front of him.  
"I once read somewhere that 'this' isn't really supposed to work." said Sam. The air in the car was warmer than outside but not by much. Dean furrowed his brow at Sam.  
"You got a better idea?" He took a big swig out of the flask, wincing slightly at the bite of the cheap Kentucky bourbon. Dean passed it over to Sam who took a small sip. Sam then shifted his long limbs, trying to get comfortable, and Dean groaned softly.  
"Stop moving so much, Sammy. You're going to give me a boner." Sam froze.   
"Why would you even say that?" he asked. Dean chuckled.  
"What... boner?" he asked. Sam just laughed nervously, drinking another mouthful of the bourbon. The silence dragged on awkwardly.   
"Now all I can think about is my boner." said Dean finally.  
"Can you please stop saying 'boner'?" Sam replied quietly. Dean's face got thoughtful.  
"Why? Do you want to touch it?"   
"What? No! Dean, stop being an idiot."   
"Sorry Sammy, I'm just really fucking horny now."   
"I'm not touching your dick, Dean."  Sam was looking out the window, his jaw set; he drank down a big swallow of the cheap liquor. 

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of it." said Dean, a few minutes later, his voice low. When there was no response, he asked.  
"Do you mind if I jerk off, then?" Sam's head swivelled quickly to look at his brother with wide eyes before he turned away again, his expression unreadable. Dean's hand was subtly moving under the blanket. He was staring at his brother, a curious look on his face. He leaned harder on Sam and started stroking himself more vigorously. When Sam's breathing became louder and faster in the quiet of the car's interior, what started as a joke began to seem like a real possibility. Hesitantly, Dean reached out to take his brother's hand and squeezed it softly in reassurance, waiting for Sam to pull away; when he didn't, Dean took a deep breath and guided the hand slowly to his lap. Sam's long fingers curled around his shaft and Dean let go of the breath he'd been holding; he smiled when his brother's hand started to move over him without any prompting. Dean leaned his head back against Sam's shoulder and groaned as his brother started jerking him off.   
"Happy?" Even though the word was mocking, Sam's voice sounded husky.  
"Shhhh... I'm trying to imagine that you're a redhead with big tits." Dean replied. In reality, he was looking up at Sam's profile; his brother's eyes were closed and his mouth was half opened. The younger man's hand suddenly started stroking Dean's cock harder.  
"Ow, Jesus! I hope you don't treat _your_ dick this roughly." said Dean. Sam looked down at his brother, eyes unreadable in the dark; he loosened his grip slightly but increased the speed of his strokes. Soon the only noises were Dean's laboured breath and the wet sound of Sam's hand, slick with pre-cum, sliding over the thick shaft of his brother's cock. Dean started to reach out to the side, questing towards Sam, when he felt the younger man's hand stop him.  
"It's... ok Dean. I've got this." He frowned, thinking that Sam meant he wasn't interested in participating, but then felt his brother's body shaking in the unmistakable rhythm of masturbation.   
"Heh. You don't trust me with your cock?" joked Dean. Sam's hand moved faster along his brother's length and Dean let out a deep groan. Minutes later, panting hard, he gasped.  
"Holy shit. That's some grip you have. Uhhh... Ohhh fuck Sammy. Sammy... hang on, buddy. I'm going to..." The moan that burst out of Dean's chest when he came was loud in the confined space. His body went rigid, head pressed hard against his brother's chest.  Sam's hand kept on moving until Dean let out a last sobbing breath and went limp. When his brother finally relinquished the hold on his softening cock, Dean sat up groggily and turned to look at Sam. His younger brother's breath was laboured and his hand was moving fast over his own long shaft but he seemed frustrated. Dean reached down and cupped his brother's balls in a hot hand. Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked at Dean with alarm.  
"C'mon, baby brother. Let me help you." Sam's brows came down in a desperate frown. Dean had to laugh.  
"Hey, it's quid pro quo. You can't jack me off, spectacularly I might add, and not expect a little help. What kind of brother do you think I am?" Sam's hand slowed.   
"That's the problem." His voice was rife with turmoil. Dean frowned and let go of Sam. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he shifted over on the backseat of the Impala. He fixed Sam with a stern look.  
"Scoot." Sam looked confused. Dean pulled at his brother's leg and Sam got the idea. He turned and slid down; his head and shoulders were upright in the corner where the door and backseat met, his body reclined almost horizontal on the leather of the seat with his left leg trapped awkwardly against Dean. Dean quickly yanked down Sam's boxers the rest of the way and threw them over the back of the seat. He grabbed Sam's left leg by the ankle and passed it over his head so that his brother lay across the seat with Dean between his legs. Seeing that his brother was just holding his half-hard cock instead of stroking it while staring at him with a tormented expression, Dean brought the first two fingers of his hand to his mouth and then held them up, slick with spit.  
"First of all... Who cares, Sammy? Really, who gives a shit what we do?" With one hand Dean pushed the leg Sam had pressed against the back of the seat towards the younger man's stomach, knee first, in a position that opened him up to a different type of caress.  
"Second of all... I love you, bro. I'm not going to hurt you. Why deny ourselves a little pleasure? And... back to one, who the fuck cares?" With a steady hand he pressed the tips of his two spit-lubricated fingers against Sam's puckered asshole and pushed, sliding them quickly and smoothly into his brother's body. Sam gasped and tried simultaneously to cleave to his brother and retreat from his touch. Dean smiled crookedly.  
"This is one of my favourites..." he said as he moved the fingers embedded deep in Sam's ass, feeling for the hard nut of his prostate. Sam moaned when Dean started caressing it, the younger man's hand moving with renewed effort on his cock.   
"And three... again. Who gives a fuck? I just want to make you feel good, ok Sammy?" Sam nodded impatiently, his eyes squeezed shut. Dean continued to finger-fuck Sam's ass with long strokes while his little brother groaned and bucked his hips, pumping his fist over his now-hard cock. With the other hand, Dean squeezed Sam's balls gently. Soon Sam's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Dean moved his hand up slowly to his brother's cock and took over , Sam's hand grasping the back seat hard instead. On his face an expression of hopeless extasy as he fucked his brother's hand and rocked in time to Dean's movements. When he finally let go and came hard, Dean's fingers felt the climax start an instant before Sam's cock began spurting thick wads of cum, his body jerking as a long, deep moan poured out of his chest. Dean kept stroking the twitching cock until Sam's hand came up and stopped him; his little brother took a few shaky breaths and started laughing. Dean squeezed Sam's cock gently and laughed with him.  
"Jesus, Sammy... When was your last oil change?" With that Sam started laughing harder. Dean smiled and wiped his hand down Sam's chest.   
"See? That was fun, right? There's no reason for it to get weird." Dean said just as there was an unmistakable noise outside; he lifted his head, hearing the approach of a vehicle. They were unable to see outside, the windows of the Impala completely fogged, but the headlights of a car bounced into view.  
"Shit shit shit." said Dean. Sam was still chuckling softly as he reached around, searching for his boxers. Both brothers tried to put their still-wet shorts on, getting tangled up in Sam's long legs in the confined space; meanwhile, a car door slammed and someone could be heard walking towards them. A strong beam of light shone into the backseat for a moment while the brothers frantically tried to dress. The door behind Sam opened and the figure of a park ranger peered in confusion at the half-naked men in the back seat, the flashlight beam making the cum on Sam's chest glisten wetly.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What in God's name is going on here???"


	2. Act II: The brothers share a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Winchesters roll into town, the only hotel there has a single room available... with only a double bed.

Dean opened the door clumsily; the handle slipped from his hand, causing it to bang against the wall. He stopped moving and held his breath, listening for any indication that he had awoken his brother. When it seemed he hadn't, Dean took a slightly unsteady step into the room, the porch light above the door illuminating a path across the dirty beige carpet. He stood still for another moment, memorizing the route to the bed before closing the door behind him, plunging the hotel room into darkness. He walked a few paces and felt out with a hand, searching for the cheap polyester comforter of the bed. When he didn't find it immediately he swore under his breath, suddenly disoriented in the pitch black space. Dean was annoyed at himself; he hadn't meant to drink so much in the tacky hotel bar but the thought of spending the night in the same bed as his brother had chased every glass of cheap whiskey down his throat. If only they had come into town earlier in the evening… or on a different night… maybe they would have been able to get a room that had more than one double bed. Taking another step forward, Dean stumbled over something hard that had to be Sam's shoe; his gasp sounded loud in the dark room.  
"Dean?" Sam's groggy voice floated a little to his right; Dean sighed and pointed himself in that direction, feeling his way in the dark until he made contact with the corner of the bed. He had hoped to crawl under the covers without rousing his little brother.  
"What side of the bed are you on?" he whispered, enunciating carefully so that he didn't slur his words; the whiskey was still burning bright in his blood as he started tugging off his boots. He heard Dean moving on the bed.  
"Uhhh… the right?" Sammy sounded incredibly sleepy. Dean frowned and pulled his jacket off. He lay on the covers still wearing his jeans and t-shirt.

The bed felt so small. Had there been much available floor space, and the carpet less filthy, Dean might have tried to sleep there instead. He had also contemplated sleeping in the back seat of the Impala but had discarded that idea too as being impractical. Dean frowned up at the ceiling he couldn't see. Ever since that strange night in the back of the car, Dean had felt tense around his brother. It was ironic… he'd had to convince Sam that a little hand-job between brothers was a-ok, but he was the one who came away from the situation feeling uncomfortable. Dean had tried to tell himself it was because he was actually weirded-out by the whole thing, but he knew in reality it was because he couldn't stop thinking about his brother's hands on his cock. And… how he wanted nothing more than to feel Sam moving beneath him. Pressing his hands to his eyes, Dean groaned softly despite himself as he lay as close to the edge of the bed as possible. He felt Sam move beside him; a long-fingered hand snaked over Dean's chest, causing his heart to start pounding loudly against his ribs.  
"Are you ok? What's the matter?" Sam asked, sounding worried. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth.  
"It's ok Sammy. Just go back to sleep." his voice sounded strained in the dark room. Sam's hand patted Dean's shoulder.  
"Why are you wearing all your clothes?" asked his brother. Dean frowned. "You stink of liquor." added Sam, his hand tugging at his brother's t-shirt. Dean swatted the hand away. The bed creaked as Sam sat up, Dean could hear his brother's voice above him.  
"What's the matter, Dean?" repeated Sam, concerned. Dean sighed. How could he tell his brother that he'd been drinking to avoid being in the same bed as him? That fucking Sam was the very first thing that came to mind when the hotel clerk said they only had the one room with the double bed. It wasn't that Dean regretted the intimacy he had shared with his brother… he just… didn't want their relationship to become _unhealthy_. It was a weird conflict in his brain. While he truly believed the words he spoke that night, that they shouldn't care what anyone thought, for nights afterwards he wondered if his actions were those of a pervert. Maybe he had forced Sam into it... He flared his nostrils and pressed his lips together in a hard line. After a few moments, Dean felt the light, seeking touch of Sammy's hand on his face. He was completely stunned when the barely-visible shape above him leaned down and planted an awkward kiss on his lips. He pressed back against his brother's chest. He heard Sam clear his throat.  
"What?" Sammy's voice sounded slightly annoyed. Dean groped next to him, trying to find the light on the bedside table. Clicking it on, the room was instantly bathed in murky yellow light. Dean looked up warily at his little brother.  
"What do you think you're doing, Sammy?" his eyes traced the contours of the younger man's face and down his chest. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw that Sam was completely naked.  
"I was waiting up for you, you idiot. Are you too drunk to... try something with me?" The last words came out in a rush as Sam sat awkwardly, unable to meet Dean's eyes.  
"Try… what?" Dean could feel his body reacting to the situation; there was suddenly less room in the front of his jeans. Nope, not too drunk, then.  
"It's just… I haven't been able to stop thinking about. Well. Last time. You know." Sam was sounding more and more unsure of himself; Dean needed to act on this soon if at all.  
"Hey." he said, softly. Sam turned to him. Dean stared into his brother's hazel eyes and saw nothing but love and want there along with a tiny hint of fear. His reservations, never very strong, dissolved completely. He hooked his fingers under the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. Sam's pupils dilated and he reached out; he cupped the back of Dean's head and pulled his brother forward. With their lips nearly touching, Sam smiled.  
"Like you said, Dean. Who the fuck cares?" he said. Dean moaned softly and leaned into Sam, his mouth capturing his brother's in a kiss that felt incredibly… _right_. Their tongues touched and, like two parts of a whole, they moved together in a secret, silent language. Dean shuddered as Sam's hands slid down his back, nails scratching softly at his skin. The haze of whiskey in his brain was melting away under the dizzying surge of adrenaline he felt as he moved to wrap his brother's smooth torso in his arms. He was amazed at how forward Sam was being; it was obvious that his younger brother had been thinking of this for a long time. When Sam deftly undid the top button of his jeans, Dean gasped and felt his brother's lips curl into a smile against his mouth. He pushed against Sam until the younger man leaned back on the bed; Dean got up on his knees and pulled down his zipper while his brother watched, a hungry look on his face. He saw Sam's hand move along the shaft of his lengthening cock and felt his own erection surge in response. Dean fought awkwardly to free himself from his pants and laughed when he nearly fell off the bed.  
"I'm usually uh more suave ohhhhh…" he threw back his head when Sam's long fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and the surprising warmth of his brother's mouth closed over its sensitive head.  
"Oh Sammy that's good." he groaned softly. The younger man's tongue swirled over the swollen flesh while his fist, wet with spit, slid over the hard shaft of Dean's thick cock. Dean took his brother's head between his hands, pushing the younger man's hair gently out of the way as Sam began taking more of him into his mouth. Sighing with pleasure, Dean began thrusting his hips lightly in time with Sam's bobbing head. When Sam began to add more pressure, constricting the space within his mouth with his tongue, and tightening his lips on his brother's cock, Dean began moaning softly.  
"Jesus, Sammy. That's _really_ good. Fuck you've got a real talent for this. Ahhhh yes, that's it, squeeze my balls. Not so hard but yes… like that." Sam's warm hand was kneading his testicles softly. Dean could feel the bed shaking as Sam jerked himself off while he gave his older brother head; he wanted to reciprocate but didn't want to give up the warm wet mouth on his cock.  
"Sammy… hang on. I have an idea." Sam pulled back, Dean's cock slipping over his bottom lip as he looked up, flushed and panting.  
"What?" Dean felt his lust reach a low boil at the huskiness of Sam's voice. He pushed his brother down onto the mattress and turned himself around. He leaned down and licked the head of Sam's cock softly; he heard the younger man moan deep before pulling Dean's pelvis down to his face, opening his throat to his brother's cock once more. Dean smiled and moved his hips, plunging his length slowly down the hot, liquid tunnel of his brother's mouth. He slid his own lips over the head of Sam's cock and began swallow its length; his younger brother's hand was tight around the root of it, pumping slowly. The room was filled with the sounds of their moans and the slight creaking of the bed as they used their mouths to pull pleasure out of each other. Dean suddenly felt his cock slip farther down Sam's throat as the younger man shifted; the sensation sent his self-control tumbling. He pulled his mouth off of his brother to warn him.  
"Sammy, I'm… going to cum." he panted. In response, his brother wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. Sam's reaction was enough to push him over the edge. He jerked as he felt the pleasure explode in him, hot ejaculate bursting out of the head of his cock and down his brother's willing throat. His long groan sounded loud in the room and he exhaled hard as Sam's mouth released him. He hung his head down, sucking in deep breaths, arms trembling. After a moment, he heard his brother's tortured voice.  
"Dean… please?" Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam's hand sliding quickly over his own tumescent need. He quickly leaned down and took Sam's cock into his mouth, the head of it sliding over his tongue and teasing the back of his throat. He was about to pull back to take a breath when Sam suddenly let out a shout and went rigid below him, his fingers digging into Dean's hips as his pulsing cock sent hot streams of yolky-bitter cum into his brother's mouth. Dean choked slightly but swallowed it back. He waited until the long body underneath him stopped shuddering before sitting up. He carefully swung his leg over Sam and settled down next to him, looking down into his brother's face. Sam had his eyes closed and his nostrils slightly flared as he breathed heavily. Dean's mouth curled into a crooked grin and he slowly leaned down to place a soft kiss on Sam's lips. His brother started slightly and opened his eyes; a long arm came up around Dean's neck and pulled softly at him as Sam deepened the kiss drowsily. Dean lifted his head after a few moments, and sighed contently. Sleep was calling to him. Reaching across his brother's chest, Dean clicked the light closed and settled down against Sam's shoulder. This had gone better than he could have imagined. After a few minutes, he chuckled sleepily. He heard Sam's voice rumble deep in his chest.  
"What?" Dean shook his head slightly, cheek against Sam's smooth skin.  
"I think I'm going to start writing 'Sammy Winchester gives killer head.' on bathroom walls… OUCH" he said, laughing and wincing he rubbed his side where Sam's fingers had suddenly dug into his ribs. "I'm joking, Sam." Dean paused and smiled softly. "I love you, kiddo." He felt more than heard his brother's reply against his ear in the darkened hotel room  
"I love you too."


	3. Act III: The morning after

Dean lay on his stomach, arms crossed under the pillow beneath his head, the worn, white sheet covering him up to his waist. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful smile on his face; his brother's long fingers were just running up and down his back idly tickling his ribs as Sam sat with the laptop open on his thighs next to him.  
"What about this one? _'Rash of Animal Maulings Leaves Third Orphan Behind'_?" asked Sam, scanning the headlines. Dean shrugged slightly, not wanting Sam to stop touching him. Even though his head was pounding from last night's bender, he felt a deep sense of contentment. Dean imagined he was a big, purring, sleepy cat and chuckled softly; he couldn't give a flying fuck about the job this morning. Sam exhaled loudly above him and Dean heard the sound of the laptop being closed. After a moment, the creaky bed shook as the long body of his brother moved down to settle on the bed next to him. Dean lifted his head and turned his moss green eyes up to look at Sam who was lying on his side, resting up on his elbow. Sam's fingers traced the curve of Dean's back, up to his neck, where he pulled on his brother's ear.  
"We have to get up, lazy ass." Sam said, lightly. However, Dean could hear a touch of something in Sam's voice that sounded like regret and his smile got wider.  
"Yes we do, right away. It's a shame really." he said, shaking his head slightly before putting his cheek back on the pillow.  
"What's a shame?" Sam's voice held a note of hope in it. Dean closed his eyes. He wanted to hear Sam say what he knew was on the younger man's mind.  
"Oh nothing." he said, shrugging and sighing. Sam lay there motionless; Dean could almost hear how flustered his brother was in the silence that stretched out. He cracked open an eye and saw that Sam was staring off to the side, frowning, his jaw jutting slightly forward like it always did when he was thinking hard about something. Ah well, he thought. It would be up to him to initiate this time.  
"You know what I think, Sammy?" he asked. Sam turned his head; Dean noticed his eyes were more brown than green this morning and, as always, too serious.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I think you're totally gay for me." said Dean, wiggling his hips a little under the covers. Sitting up quickly on the bed, Sam managed to look both exasperated and guilty. Dean chuckled and moved his pelvis up and down on the mattress a few times, one hand flicking the sheet back to expose his bare ass. "Yeah, Sammy… you totally want a piece of this sweet man flesh." he said, laughing.  
"Dean, stop it." Sam's expression was one of annoyance but his eyes swept slowly over Dean's bare skin. Scowling, he stood. "I'm going to take a shower." he said curtly. Dean frowned, reached out quickly, and caught Sam's hand before he had taken a step. He held onto him and shook his head.  
"I was only teasing, Sammy." he said. "Lighten up a little, k?" Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"I'm sorry. My head's just having a hard time processing this, you know? I'm in a weird mood and you're not helping."  
"Hey. No regrets, Sammy." Dean said, his face suddenly serious. He squeezed Sam's hand softly and tugged on it. His expression cracked and a grin spread across his face.  
"C'mon… slap my ass cheeks. You know you want to." He wiggled a little on the bed again and this time Sam smiled at him. Sam freed his hand from his brother's grasp and leaned down to smack him hard across the buttocks.  
"Ouch fuck!" Dean said and covered his ass with both hands. He frowned at Sam and was almost startled to see the lustful expression that had taken over his boyish face.  
"Dean. Hang on… stay right there." he said and walked across the room to where his bag was. After a few minutes of rummaging around, Sam pulled out a small bottle of something. Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother but felt a soft pulse of desire when he saw the outline of Sam's half-hard cock through the material of his boxer briefs as he walked back towards him. Sam was flipping up the top of the bottle in his hand.  
"Uh Sammy. What is that?" he asked, somewhat nervously.  
"Lube."  
"What… why do you have lube in your bag?"  
"Why do you think?" Sam's voice was husky as he kneeled on the bed, the weight of him tilting the bed slightly. Dean felt his pulse accelerate a little.  
"You… want me to fuck you?" he asked, confused. His cock, trapped under him, started to lengthen against the side of his thigh. He started to turn around but his brother's large, warm hand held him down; Sam shook his head, a strange, sly smile on his face. He leaned over Dean and tilted the bottle over the cleft of his ass, drizzling a little of the viscous liquid out. Dean's breath caught in his throat; alarmed, he shook his head.  
"Hey. I don't like where this is going." His voice sounded higher than normal; Dean was more than a little worried, but tearing quickly through his apprehension was the realization that he was really turned on by the idea of having Sam inside him. Sam's hand stroked the skin of Dean's backside; his thumb slid smoothly through the lube, spreading it between his brother's ass cheeks. When Dean felt Sam's fingers come into contact with his asshole he let out the breath he'd been holding in a shudder. He turned his face to the pillow and clenched his jaw.  
"Sammy, I've never done this." he said, his voice low in his chest. Sam's long fingers stopped moving and Dean heard his brother's voice from behind him.

"What do you mean? I seem to recall you saying something like getting fingerfucked was your favourite?" he asked. Dean shook his head against the pillow.  
"Well yes. But there's a difference between letting a chick stick her finger up your ass and what you're planning on trying. Your cock is a hell of a lot bigger than a finger, Sammy." he said. His eyes were closed; he groaned and shifted his hips back when he felt his brother's finger slide a little inside him.  
"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said softly. Dean laughed nervously. He heard Sam exhale hard before continuing in a voice rough with emotion.  
"I just want to… I just _need_ to… If I fuck you, my brain will stop making me think this is all just a big joke." He moved his finger inside Dean, slowly adding a second one to the first. Dean opened his mouth to say something but it came out as a moan when Sam began rubbing against his prostate. He lifted his head from the pillow and breathed hard.

"Say it, Sammy." he said.  
"What? That I want to fuck you?" Sam asked. Dean caught his bottom lip in his teeth and nodded. Sam's fingers slipped out of his brother's ass and Dean let out a soft groan. He could feel Sam moving around behind him and heard the snap of the bottle closing.  
"Dean I want to fuck you. I really, really want to _fuck_ you. _I want to put my cock inside you_. Is that what you want me to say?" Sam's voice was breathless as he rubbed more lube on Dean's asshole, his fingers sliding easily in and out of him. Sam's words burned away Dean's fear; he shifted and brought himself up onto his hands and knees.  
"Then do it, Sam." he said, panting hard. His cock was bobbing stiffly beneath him; before he had a chance to take himself in hand, he felt his brother reach around and seize him in a strong grip. Dean started fucking Sam's hand slowly, as the anticipation built up inside him. He felt a tiny ping of fear when Sam leaned in to press the head of his cock against his tight asshole, but he took a deep breath and tried to relax. Slowly he felt his sphincter being breached by the swollen end of Sam's cock; he fought against the panic rising in him. Sam was just so _big_. Sensing his brother's fear, Sam brought his face down to Dean's neck, supporting himself on one long arm while his hand continued to stroke his brother's cock.  
"Breathe, Dean." he murmured. Sam's cock slid further inside him; bit by bit and slow as molasses, Dean felt himself being stretched open. He grunted and breathed into the pain, not wanting Sam to stop. It hurt like hell… but it also felt really fucking _good_. Soon Sam was thrusting a little harder and Dean moved his hips in time to his brother's movements. Sam bit down softly on Dean's shoulder, a whimper coming out of the younger man's throat as he rocked himself against his brother's body. Dean gasped and shuddered as the hand beneath him started to move faster. He could feel his balls tighten as his pleasure was quickly coming to a head.  
"I'm not going to last long, Dean." Sam said in a choked voice. "You're so fucking tight." The thought of Sam cumming inside him broke the dam; Dean groaned loudly as he felt himself climb the edge and tip over in a rushing torrent of pleasure. He came hard in thick bursts, his voice rising to a sob as he spilled his seed into his brother's punishing hand. He groaned loud and then gasped when Sam's teeth suddenly closed hard on Dean's shoulder, his brother's thrusts suddenly going wild. The cry that came out of the younger man's chest went on and on, punctuated by grunts as he came inside Dean. Dean went rigid with pain and yelled out; he was sure that Sam had drawn blood with his teeth. Sam let out one more shuddering sob and released Dean's flesh.  
"Shit, I'm sorry Dean." he said, panting, his voice hoarse. Dean could feel his shoulder throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He unlocked his elbows, and dropped down on the bed; Sam fell with him, his cock still buried deep in Dean's ass. The brothers lay there, breathless. The ray of sun from the window, alive with dust motes, bathed their entwined bodies in warm light. Dean felt as Sam's softening cock slipped wetly out of him and he groaned. He would be sore as hell later, he figured. Sam lifted himself off Dean; he could feel his younger brother's breath hot on his neck.  
"It's not really bleeding that much." Sam said. Dean's eyes flew open in alarm.  
"My ass??" he said, startled.  
"Your shoulder, stupid. Your ass is fine." Sam replied. Dean grinned.  
"My ass _is_ fine, isn't it?" he said, chuckling. Sam groaned and turned over, lying down beside his brother. After a few minutes when the sweat had dried from their bodies and their breathing had returned to normal, Sam spoke up again.  
"Was that ok?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling. Dean reached out a hand and wrapped his fingers around Sam's.

"It was great."


	4. Act IV: Towards salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on the road; Dean can't get to the motel fast enough.

Dean glanced over at Sam; his brother was sleeping with his head resting against the passenger window. Only half an hour or so before they pulled into town and found a cheap motel to turn into their home for the night. Only half an hour before they could start the ritual of stripping each other naked and playing the game of mouths and hands in the shower, of whimpers and groans atop a sagging or creaky mattress that had seen the wet lust of too many bodies before them. Half an hour. Maybe less.  
Dean squirmed slightly in his seat, accidentally nudging the Impala a little faster as he fumbled at his crotch, trying to rearrange the growing stiffness in his jeans. He frowned over the blacktop that the car swallowed with its worn wheels and tried not to think of Sam's hands, now so confident in their touch, on his cock. Or his long fingers, wet with spit or lube, rubbing his asshole, slipping in, caressing him from the inside. With a long exhale of breath and another attempt to minimize his discomfort, Dean tried to block out the images flooding his mind. He looked over at his sleeping brother again; his hands were curled in his lap. Dean thought for a moment about pulling over and just jerking himself off quickly, but he didn't want Sam to wake up when the car stopped moving. Little brother needed his sleep. The muscles in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth.  
Dean had always been a randy guy. Any opportunity to fuck a good-looking chick was a good one. He liked their soft tits and their wet pussies; the way they giggled and moaned when he fucked them hard the way he liked to. Problem was, he liked his brother even more. They were like puzzle pieces that fit snugly, blood calling to blood. He just couldn't get enough of Sam; he could barely keep his hands from wandering over his brother's body during the day. Just earlier, when Sam leaned over to get something he dropped, the edge of his t-shirt had lifted and given Dean a glimpse of the smooth skin of his side. Sam's jeans had become taught over his muscular ass and it had taken every ounce of Dean's control not to slide his hand into that saddle space between his legs and cup his brother from behind, leaning in to kiss that ribbed expanse of flesh. His hunger for Sam's spit and sin was more powerful than any pull he'd had for the ladies. Instead of wearing off, the novelty of banging his brother was a throbbing, renewing source of fever that burned in chest and cock from one stolen moment to the next; sustained lust was constantly making his breath short and the front of his boxers damp.  
Sam made a small noise and Dean looked over, his gaze almost fierce with equal parts love and lust for his little brother; Sam had moved but he was still sleeping, possibly dreaming. Dean's teeth grazed softly at his bottom lip when he saw that Sam had shifted his hands away from his crotch and that beneath the dark denim, the bulky edge of his erection was straining at the material. Another little moan floated up through Sam's chest and the big man shifted again. Definitely dreaming. Dean's eyes flicked between the road and his brother as he slowly reached out a hand to feel the hard heat of his brother. Sam's eyes fluttered but he didn't wake. With a sigh, Dean put both hands back on the wheel and concentrated on the road, though there was something else to think about.

_He hadn't yet fucked Sam._

Sam wouldn't let him, at least not yet anyway. Every time Dean had suggested it or tried to slip his cock inside his brother when he was rubbing himself in the lubed crack of Sam's ass, the younger man had said no. Dean couldn't figure it out and Sam didn't want to talk about it. He pursed his lips slightly and tugged at the leg of his pants again. Dean was becoming obsessed with the thought of his cock buried deep in Sam's tight ass. He had decided that he wanted Sam face-up  the first time so that he could see his brother's face while he fucked him gently; Dean could kiss him deep to take the pain away. Sam could wrap his long legs around him... Dean rubbed at his crotch. He wiggled a hand beneath the waistband of his worn blue jeans to unkink his shaft before it became painful, the head of it remained peeping above his boxers. Dean breathed a little heavier and swiped his thumb across the exposed head of cock, smearing the little wet drop across the sensitive skin there. He swallowed and stared hard at the road, pretending the ball of his thumb was Sam's tongue. He heard his brother's intake of breath and glanced over, seeing that his eyes were open and tracking the movements of his hand.  
"Sammy, uh how long have you been awake?" he asked, in his surprise taking the hand off his cock. Sam smiled.  
"Oh for a while now... Long enough to wonder why you aren't going faster." His little brother twisted his long frame in the tight confines to sit up straighter. Sam grinned a wicked little smile and grabbed the crotch of his jeans. Dean's heart pounded in his throat and his mouth felt suddenly dry; he swallowed and nodded with a grin, pushing the speed up a notch towards the exquisite salvation he always found in his brother's strong arms.


End file.
